1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cathode ray tube housings, and more particularly to attaching a computer monitor to a speaker-equipped base while isolating the monitor from vibrational noise caused by the speaker.
2. Description of the Background Art.
Designers of early desktop computers avoided developing sound capabilities of the computers because of their limited memory capacity and processor power. Instead, computers were equipped with low quality sound equipment such as "tinny" sounding two-inch tweeters.
Present increases in the processing power and memory of computers and the advent of multi-media techniques have led computer designers to incorporate high fidelity sound equipment into computers, and specifically into the base portions of computer monitor assemblies. However, speaker vibrations often disturb the operation of computer monitors.
Therefore, a system and method are needed for isolating vibrational noise caused by sound equipment in a computer monitor base from the monitor itself without increasing the difficulty of attaching the base to the monitor.